Since Sticks Were Swords
by WillowBlueJay17
Summary: Once upon a time, when they had first met, they called the sticks they played with "swords". And that giant boulder they climbed on was a "fortress" to defend. That was what started everything for Dimitri and Felix. Felix-centric. Pre-Release. COMPLETED!


Me: You know that last Three Houses fic I made was fun but maybe I should wait for the game to be officially released before I make another fic. Also me: Writes this 20,000 word monster that's over 4x longer than the last fic and once again posts it before official release. It actually is 20,000 exactly, I have no clue where AO3 is finding those extra words to count. Anyways, I'm just asking for Intsys to release the game and beat me senseless by proving I don't know what I'm talking about and my characterization is so off or whatever. But childhood friends...One of my biggest weaknesses...I do hope at least some of this falls in line with canon, or at the very least has the possibility to fall in line with canon. At least my other fic is okay since the others show up so briefly, and Ingrid and Sylvain's parts can still fit with them also being Dimitri and Felix's childhood friends, and it's technically an AU fic anyways. This fic though, we'll have to wait and see what the game says about this one...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the Fire Emblem series or its characters.

* * *

They were six years old, and Felix really wanted nothing to do with the prince of Faerghus.

When one is born into noble society, there are certain expectations one must fulfill. One of those expectations is forming relationships with other noble children. Not so much for the sake of friendship but rather for political connections, for the power of having the backing of another well-known family. Felix, as the heir to the powerful Fraldarius family, was no exception to this rule of nobility.

It was just that he was terrible at making friends.

Not necessarily for lack of trying, mind you…No, well, kind of for a lack of trying. Felix just didn't have much interest in the other noble children of Faerghus. Most of them were scaredy-cats who would tremble and cry if he looked at them, saying he looked mean. It wasn't his fault he was born with such sharp eyes. Others were so _boring_, speaking of nothing except their wealth and status and how their parents got them a fourth pony for their birthday or how their father's cousin's wife's grandmother's niece bears some royal blood. As for the other noble children, there wasn't much he could do. The Gautier family had two boys a little older than him, fine potential friends, but the family was facing a crisis with their oldest still showing no sign of wielding the family crest, it'd be social suicide if his parents involved their heir with them. There was the niece of Baron Dominic, Anise or something, but she was way too chatty and clumsy when she wasn't crying, so Felix had made it clear to his parents he didn't want anything to do with her, at least not until she calmed down a little. There was another girl, a blonde one from House Galatea, but rumors were spreading about her family facing financial trouble, so they were being shunned for the time being. Leaving not much else for Felix to work with.

His parents were at their wit's end trying to get their son to form any connections outside the family, even resorting to looking among the minor nobles of little standing. An insignificant connection was still a connection after all, and in the right situations it could have its uses. Felix was a good boy, truly he was, but he was incredibly picky and antisocial at the best of times. No child of proper nobility was tolerable enough for him to befriend, and no other child was strong-willed enough to try. When all hope was starting to fade, a chance presented itself. A party involving Prince Dimitri of Faerghus, an event the king and queen were holding to officially introduce their son to noble children in the hopes of finding playmates for him. A noble being able to say their child was friends with the future king of Faerghus was an incomparable prize.

Thus, Felix found himself in one of the royal castle's many guest halls, surrounded by his fellow noble children, all mingling as they awaited the arrival of the crown prince, Dimitri. The prince appeared to be running late, based on what Felix had overheard from some servants, although he noted they seemed rather flustered for something like tardiness. Then again, punctuality could mean the difference between a successful event and a pile of ill rumors, even when it came to children. Ah, but of course, he _is_ the crown prince after all. There's no such thing as wasting time when it comes to the royal family. Everyone was to simply deal with it and wait.

Well, Felix didn't really care, he had no intention of getting to know the prince anyways. He'd wait until he arrived and let the other kids crowd around him while Felix stayed in the background unnoticed. It wasn't like his parents were there to see he wasn't trying.

As the prince continued to be a no-show, Felix was getting bored beyond belief. It didn't help that the other children were staying far away from him due to their past experiences with him. Sometimes they'd whisper to each other and glance his way, only to flinch and turn away once he narrowed his eyes at them.

Well, fine, if the prince wanted to take all the time in the world to show up and no one else wanted anything to do with him, Felix might as well get some fresh air instead of suffocating in the stuffy room filled with people he didn't care about. He slipped away from the other nobles and carefully avoided servants and guards, thanks to all the practice he had from escaping his tutors, until he found himself in a small courtyard that had a gated pathway leading out to a large field. Felix followed the path up to the large gate, fingers wrapping around the bars as he gazed out.

Blue, cloudless skies, bright sun, the gentlest of breezes. Green fields as far as the eye can see, dotted by trees and some large boulders, a sizable forest off to one side. He could even see a small village in the distance.

Quiet, peaceful…Boring…

"Hi!"

"Bwah!" Felix yelped, stumbling back and falling to the ground.

As he groaned from the surprise tumble, he looked back towards the gate at the sound of a giggle. And he could only stare.

Fine golden hair, eyes as blue as the skies. A wide grin, with a couple gaps from lost baby teeth. A twig-like barefooted boy looked at him from the other side of the gate. His white tunic and breeches were covered in dirt…Actually, so was the boy's face. Not to mention the small scrapes on his skin. And was that a blanket the boy had tied around his neck, like a cape?

"Hehe, the look on your face!" the boy laughed as Felix got back to his feet. He approached the gate, noticing the other boy was just shorter than him, "I surprised you! You fell and yelled 'bwah'! Hahaha!"

"You just caught me off guard," Felix mumbled in turn, cheeks flushed.

"So, you were surprised."

"I wasn't surprised! Caught. Off. Guard."

"Same thing, same thing," the boy waved his hand dismissively, "How old are you?"

"Uhh…Six," Felix answered, stumbling at the sudden change in topic.

"Me too!" the boy pressed closer to the gate, eyes sparkling, "You wanna play?"

He bent down and picked up a big stick.

"I got a sword, see? I'll get you one too!"

"That's a stick," Felix answered, staring blankly from the stick to the boy's face.

"Sword!" the boy corrected, "I looked all over and found it. It's a knight's sword! So c'mon, let's be knights. We can be, umm…partners! Yes, partners, that's sounds fun, right?"

"Partners?" Felix shook his head, "Why would I play with a stick? It's…unbecoming…to play around like that."

That was the word, right? "Unbecoming"? He was pretty sure that was the word his etiquette tutor used when she once saw Felix staring too much at a group of commoner children playing in the town square back home.

When Felix looked back the boy had furrowed his brow and puffed out his cheeks, hands on his hips.

"Boo!" the boy said, "You're just another boring noble."

"Wha-? _Boring_?" Felix repeated.

"Booooriiing!" the boy answered, stretching the word out, "No fun, any of you! Fine, go do whatever you want, killjoy."

Felix sputtered as the boy turned around and walked off back into the vast field. Boring? _Boring_? Him, boring? _Him_, of all people? The nerve of the brat! It was the world that was boring! Dull days of the same people talking about the same things and studying the same topics!

"Hold on!" Felix yelled, pressing himself against the gate, eyes blazing. The boy paused, looking back at him, "You want to play? Fine then! Just you wait until I find my way out there!"

The boy perked up at Felix's words, seemingly uncaring of the anger radiating off him.

"Yes, finally!" the boy came back to the gate, pulling a set of keys out of his breeches, "I can let you out."

"…Why do you have keys to this gate…?" Felix asked as the boy stuck his arm through the gaps in the bars and jumped to try and fit one of the keys into the keyhole.

"I took them!" came the cheerful reply.

"You _stole_ them?"

"Found them," the boy corrected, finally hitting the mark and jumping a few more times to turn the key and unlock the gate, "It was in a special super-secret place, but I found it! It's a copy, so no one's ever looking for it. So, I took it! Oh, but I always return it in the end, don't worry."

Felix could only stare at the boy, baffled, as the gate swung open. He walked through, the boy closing the gate, locking it back up, and taking the keys before he ran off, calling for Felix to follow him. What was he supposed to do with the knowledge that a random boy had easy access to a set of keys to one of the castle gates?

…Perhaps if the brat was annoying enough, he'd spill the beans.

The pair wound up at a small set of trees surrounded by shrubs, a huge boulder in the shade of the largest tree. The boy looked around the ground intently before perking up and grabbing a stick as big as his own. He held it out to Felix.

"Here you go! Your own knight's sword!"

Felix grabbed the stick, looking it over. What made the boy call this stick a sword? It looked ready to break if Felix so much as looked at it wrong. While he had been distracted by the stick-sword, the boy scrambled up the large boulder. He stood atop it, one hand on his hip while the other held up his stick, the breeze blowing his blanket…cape…

"So, you've come at last to meet your doom, villain!" the boy cried out in a heroic voice, pointing his stick at Felix.

"And what happened to being partners?" Felix asked.

"Who's gonna be the villain if we're partners?" the boy answered, pointing at Felix once more with the so-called sword, "You'll never invade my fortress, you…umm…lowlife!"

"Fortress? …You mean the boulder," Felix said, staring at it in confusion.

"…You _do_ know how to have fun, right?"

"I do!" Felix snapped, "I'll invade your boul-fortress! You…You loudmouth fiend!"

"Ha!" the boy launched himself off the boulder, landing in front of Felix and stumbling only a bit before righting himself, "Have at you!"

For the next hour, the battle between the two boys raged on. Felix fighting to claim the fortress while the other boy fought to bring Felix down. As Felix suspected, their makeshift swords cracked after a few hits. This didn't deter the boy for a second, as he simply ran over to the sizable pile of sticks he seemed to have collected earlier and just grabbed two new "swords" for them to fight with.

Felix tried to fight by mimicking the knights he read about in storybooks, and the boy initially did the same. However, the boy soon changed tactics and was not afraid to get quite physical with Felix. And yet, surprisingly, Felix didn't mind the roughhousing. The boy's thin arms couldn't do much. And Felix, despite not being used to getting physical with other kids, soon learned how to give as good as he got. The boy didn't whine the first time Felix knocked him to the ground, instead grinning broadly and getting even more into their battle. It was new. It was different.

Certainly not boring.

The battle came to an end when Felix snuck through the shrubs and scrambled up one of the trees, copying what he once saw one of the family estate's stablehands did when his mother's cat got stuck up one of the trees. As the boy confusedly searched around for him, Felix swung from the lowest branch and threw himself onto the large boulder, catching himself before he tumbled off.

"I win!" Felix cried, pointing his stick, the sixteenth one he's used, down at the wide-eyed boy, "This fortress belongs to House Fraldarius now!"

When the boy didn't reply right away, Felix tensed, fearing he would burst into tears, much like many a sore loser noble child did whenever he came out on top in competitions. Instead, the boy jumped about and begged Felix to teach him how to climb the tree, saying that he kept trying but would never get more than a foot off the ground.

Which was how Felix found himself instructing the boy, rather pathetically since he himself only knew how to do it from seeing it done. It was during this impromptu tree climbing lesson that Felix glanced over and saw the castle in the distance…

And remembered.

"Gah!" Felix yelled, hands gripping his hair, no longer neatly combed, "The party! I was supposed to just stay in the background. Mother and Father will be furious if they find out I abandoned it completely!"

"Party?" the boy questioned.

"A party for noble children," Felix explained as he desperately tried to brush the dirt off his clothes and cover the tears on his pants, "We were supposed to meet the prince."

The boy tilted his head at Felix, before looking over at the castle, and then back at Felix…And then promptly losing all color on his face.

"The party!" he screamed, sprinting towards the shrubs, "I forgot all about it!"

Felix watched with an eyebrow raised as the boy reached into the shrubs and began pulling out a pair of boots, pants, and a coat. All of which were made of rather expensive looking materials…In fact, on closer inspection, even the boy's tunic and breeches seemed to be made of fine materials.

…Wait a moment…

Fine golden hair, much like the king's. Eyes as blue as the skies…or as blue as the queen's. A set of keys to one of the castle gates, which would be of no use to some random village boy.

Felix could imagine his parents and tutors sobbing into their hands at how long it took him to put the pieces together.

"Prince…Dimitri…?"

The boy looked back over his shoulder at him as he put on his dark blue coat, the crest of the royal family of Faerghus sewn onto its back.

"Yes?"

By the time the pair made it back to the castle's main guest hall, the other noble children had long been sent home, the king and queen apologizing for the waste of time and promising to hold a make-up event in the near future. Felix's throat was dry, his palms sweaty, as he followed the boy, the _prince_, up to the kingdom's rulers.

"Dimitri," the king sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You've done it again, boy."

"Hehe, sorry," Dimitri laughed weakly. The king shot him a stern glare, which made the prince flinch, "…I'm sorry, Father."

"Well, I suppose we should consider it a small blessing that the other children didn't see him like this," the queen said, gesturing to Dimitri's dirty clothes. She then glanced over to where Felix stood, "Oh? Who's this?"

Dimitri brightened at that and patted Felix's arm, Felix himself remaining stiff as a board, no words leaving his mouth. He had shoved the prince, poked and smacked him with stick after stick. Forget a lecture. If his parents learned about this, he'd be kicked out of the family, he was sure of it.

"He's my new best friend! Can he come over again, Mother?"

_Best friend_? If Felix wasn't too busy trying to figure out how he was supposed to eat once his parents abandoned him in the slums, he'd stare at Dimitri in exasperation.

"Perhaps this day wasn't a waste after all," the king sighed before also looking over at Felix, "What's your name, child?"

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius," he replied, thankfully managing not to stutter.

"The Fraldarius heir?" the queen looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling tiredly, "I'm sorry for the trouble my son must have given you. But thank you for putting up with his antics, wild as they are. Dimitri's a sweet boy, but…"

"I wasn't troubling him," Dimitri complained before Felix could say anything. Thank goodness, because he had nearly spout out his agreement with the queen's words, "He can come play again, right? Mother? Father?"

"If it's alright with you, young Felix, could we trouble you to keep our son company in the future?" the king asked, "He seems to have taken quite the shine to you."

"I…" Felix swallowed, forcing the tremble out of his voice, "I would be honored to, Your Majesty."

He didn't have much of a choice, did he?

"Yes!" Dimitri cried happily, "I can't wait to see you again, Felix!"

The queen coughed and gave Dimitri a pointed stare. The prince seemed to get the hint, straightening up, locking his hands behind his back and squaring his shoulders, staring at Felix with a polite expression.

He was still covered in dirt and scrapes. There was a leaf stuck in his hair. Felix hadn't forgotten how he'd been repeatedly shoved off the boulder. It was only the slightest changes in how he held himself.

And yet Felix found himself standing straighter in response, arms locked at his sides.

"I look forward to playing with you again, Lord Felix," Dimitri said in the calmest tone he'd heard all day.

Felix put one arm behind his back, the other hand placed over his heart, and he bowed slightly.

"Likewise, Your Highness."

* * *

They were eight years old, and Felix and Dimitri were quite the duo.

After he returned home on that day two years ago, his parents had decided not to drop Felix off at the slums for his antics. Instead they counted their blessings that their aloof son had won the favor of the crown prince of the kingdom, a social and political boon that couldn't be matched. Honestly, with the way his mother had cried and his father had praised him, one would think Felix singlehandedly saved Fodlan from destruction.

Felix visited the castle at least twice a week since then, the invitations usually for the typical noble activities: tea parties, chess, music, and so forth. But Dimitri was a wild card. A tea party became an afternoon spent trying to catch fish in the nearby river. A chess game turned into sneaking into the soldier barracks to hear tales from the veterans. Music appreciation became a lesson in whether the blanket ropes often written of in storybooks truly worked. The maids had stopped them before they could test their theory out, much to Felix's relief…and slight disappointment…

The widest grins, the brightest laughs…Dimitri reminded Felix of an excitable puppy half the time. And yet…The days weren't so dull anymore. He could no longer predict what would happen. He learned things he never thought he would need to. He was a master at tree climbing now. His competitiveness was encouraged by Dimitri's own urge to win. It was so different…

"Felix!"

Felix didn't get the chance to turn, or even brace himself, when a weight collided with his back, thin arms wrapping around his neck.

"Do you have to do this every time, Your Highness?" Felix asked, giving Dimitri a couple moments before he pulled himself free from his grasp, having learned the prince would whine up a storm otherwise.

"Di-mi-tri. I told you you're allowed to call me by name!"

"Yes, I suppose you have…"

Basic etiquette dictated that Felix should rather die than address the prince so casually, but Dimitri was insistent. It was as if he forgot their positions half the time…Actually, maybe he _did_.

This time around, what was supposed to be an afternoon spent reading together in the library turned into the pair sneaking out, through that same old gate using that same set of stolen keys. They ended up going a little farther than usual to the nearby forest, filled with giant trees that made the boys looks like little ants next to them, massive exposed roots, and the trills and chirps of strange birds, as well as howls from what sounded like wolves. The reason for the adventure was that Dimitri said he had once found a magical lake.

"How do you know it's magic?" Felix asked, angrily shoving aside a low hanging branch that had slapped him across the face when Dimitri had pushed it aside and let it go without noticing how close Felix was behind him.

"It's a feeling," Dimitri replied, climbing over exposed tree roots, "You look at it and you just…know."

Felix decided it'd be simpler to accept the poor excuse of an explanation instead asking him to elaborate. Besides, it's not like Dimitri hadn't led him to some incredible experiences before. A meteor shower he would've never known about if he hadn't been invited to stay the night at the castle, Dimitri taking him to the tallest tower in the castle with a glass ceiling. A harvest festival in the nearby village, though Dimitri had gotten disguises and permission in advance for that one, as well as a couple of guards to follow the pair from the shadows, the boys playing games and eating delicious treats. An encounter with an incredibly rare wild griffon…and the terrifying escape from said beast that ensued, the pair barely escaping with their lives, though Dimitri had laughed off the terrifying experience, wishing to search for the beast again one day.

So who was to say a magical lake didn't exist? Honestly, a magical lake would be rather tame and nonthreatening compared to some of their more recent adventures.

As Felix followed Dimitri through the forest, hoping that Dimitri had some clue where he was going and was not just acting confident, he thought back to how he considered Dimitri a puppy. No, that wasn't quite right. It was certainly fitting, the prince bounding about and occasionally looking back with an excited grin to make sure Felix was close by. But calling Dimitri a simple puppy was not enough. Recklessly charging ahead, no matter what was in his path. Impulsive choice after impulsive choice, leading to fun adventures or running for their lives. Unshakable courage and equally unbeatable stubbornness.

…Dimitri was like a boar…

Felix quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and nose to muffle the snort that escaped. Why a "boar" of all animals? But no, he'd heard people talk about boars like that. Stubborn, reckless animals who were all guts. And the idea of Dimitri with a snout and little pig-like ears…

Dimitri looked back at him in confusion, hearing the muffled laughter. He walked back towards Felix, who still kept his hands over his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asked, brow furrowed.

"I-it's nothing, Your Highness," Felix lowered his hands, finally calming down.

"No way! _You_ don't laugh over nothing!" Dimitri's cheeks puffed out as he crossed his arms in front of him, "Now, c'mon, what're you laughing at?"

It was a small impulse. That's what made Felix forgo etiquette, wordlessly reach over to Dimitri's face, and push his nose, squishing it so that it looked like a pig's nose. It was so stupid, the dumbest thing ever, and yet Felix burst out laughing.

"What?" Dimitri whined, rubbing his nose. Felix waved his hand, too busy laughing over how stupid the whole moment was, "Ugh, fine, I'm leaving you behind!"

Dimitri huffed as he marched off, not even looking to see if Felix was following. Felix shook off his laughter and scrambled to keep up, falling behind as he wasn't as steady on the roots and uneven grounds as Dimitri was.

"Slow down!" he shouted, grunting after an unseen crack in the ground caught his foot and sent him sprawling into the dirt.

"No way, you can just go and laugh it up on your own!" Dimitri responded moodily, "I'll find that magical lake on my own, and I won't show you either! It'll by my secret, forever and ever…and ever!"

"Your Highness!" Felix struggled to keep him in sight.

"I'm not listening!" Dimitri clapped his hands over his ears.

Truly a stupid, stubborn boar…

Of course, the little boar was too focused on ignoring his friend that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking. So, of course, an accident was waiting to happen.

"Wah!" Dimitri cried, taking a step and then vanishing from sight.

Felix froze at Dimitri's sudden disappearance, his heart dropping to the pits of his stomach, until he heard a distant splash. He hurried forward, only just managing to catch himself before he too fell from the edge of a large drop…into…

Violet water sparkling as if it were filled with stars, bright blue lily pads floating on the surface, the greenest grass and darkest red flowers surrounding it on all sides. Truly…this could be nothing but…

"Magical…" Felix whispered.

"I told you it was real!"

In the middle of the lake that could only belong in a fairytale, a thoroughly soaked but smiling Dimitri called up to Felix. Felix let out a sigh, a tension he was unaware of releasing itself, knowing the prince was alright. Felix put his hands on his hips as he stared down at him.

"You couldn't explain _this_?" he asked, "I would've believed you, you're a terrible liar."

"It wasn't about explaining. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you saw it!"

Felix, too busy marveling at the admittedly incredible lake below, didn't notice the ground beneath his feet crumbling. With a shocked yell, the ground gave way, sending Felix falling down, splashing into the lake mere feet away from Dimitri.

…Even underwater the lake was breathtaking. It was as if Felix had fallen straight into the night sky itself. Well, if the night sky had been violet in color.

Felix breached the surface, gasping for air before he looked around to see where Dimitri had gone, only for the prince to send a giant splash of violet water at him, laughing uproariously when Felix sputtered. Felix returned the splash at Dimitri's face to shut him up.

"Now what, you stubborn boar?" he asked as the pair pulled themselves out of the lake, soaked to the bone.

"Don't worry, there's a tree over that we can climb to get back!" Dimitri answered. He paused and looked over at Felix, "…'Boar'?"

Ah…He had let it slip…But he couldn't find it within himself to really care anymore…

"A one track minded little beast who's all guts and recklessness," Felix explained, poking Dimitri's arm, "Seems to suit you just fine."

Instead of expressing any annoyance at the unflattering nickname, Dimitri's cheeks turned pink and his eyes sparkled, much like the lake behind them.

"I'll take it!" Dimitri said, "So long as you don't call me 'Your Highness' anymore, you can call me a boar all the time! Anything is fine if it means you'll tell me what you're thinking more."

"…You're really an odd one," Felix sighed before grinning, "Alright, I'll consider it…Dimitri."

This time, Dimitri blinked at him with the widest, roundest eyes possible. Honestly, perhaps "owl" would be an even better animal to associate the prince with.

"Aren't _you_ the one who wanted me to call you by name?" Felix's training had strictly taught him about the importance of propriety, but something about Dimitri made things so simple.

"Wha-? Yes! That's even better than being a boar!"

"…Seriously, so odd…So, do you think everyone will accept the freak rain shower excuse this time?"

Whether everyone did accept that excuse or not, despite it being the fifteenth time they'd used it, didn't matter. What did matter was that Felix and Dimitri had taken apart another wall of propriety between them. And Felix, for perhaps the first time in the past two years, truly felt that maybe, just maybe, he could consider himself Dimitri's equal.

Of course, that didn't stop his parents from lecturing him all night when he accidentally called Dimitri a boar in front of them.

* * *

They were nine years old, and they learned a bitter truth.

Rumors and reputation were a deeply integrated part of society, especially noble society. It didn't matter if one was the foulest monster or the sweetest angel, everyone had a rumor to their name. Felix was only nine years old and already had a handful of rumors spreading about him, although nothing that any group could really agree on. Sometimes, it paid to be aloof.

And yet it all paled in comparison to how people talked about Dimitri.

The facts were indisputable. Dimitri was truly kind and noble at heart. He adored the chivalry of the knights and sought to embody it. His trust could practically be considered naïve with how easily he opened his heart and freely gave himself to others. Where others doubted, he believed. Where others sneered, he smiled. A gentle soul.

These facts were also indisputable. Dimitri was pigheaded, quite deserving of the nickname Felix slapped on him a year ago. He charged forward, never minding what lay ahead, never looking back at what was left behind. A reckless, unwavering spirit that would bow to no person, to no reason. A wild child.

Each trait was such an intricate part of Dimitri, and each part came with its fair share of rumors.

For once, it wasn't Dimitri inviting Felix to the castle, rather the king and queen, who had told him Dimitri was off sulking and wouldn't explain what had upset him. They had hoped seeing a friendly face would cheer him up.

What part of Felix's face screamed "friendly", he didn't know. But as much as he had become freer with his words around Dimitri, he still had some sense to keep things to himself around the kingdom's rulers.

Felix didn't bother to search the castle. If they weren't taking him directly to Dimitri, then the prince wasn't inside the castle. And that only meant one thing.

It had been a confusing miracle that they had managed to last as long as they did without anyone finding out that Dimitri had stolen a set of keys. But soon after their adventure to the magical lake the previous year they had run out of luck, or rather the king and queen had run out of patience with their antics. The keys were taken and hidden in a new spot, the gate reinforced, and the boys were thoroughly disciplined. But they were not to be stopped.

It had taken two months, but they found a new, riskier escape route. Just by the soldier barracks, hidden by a row of thick shrubs, there was a stone wall. One of the stones looked just out of place, but only if one was really looking. A few strong pushes and the stone could be easily dislodged, even by a child, leading right outside, within easy distance from the wide fields and deep forests the boys have explored for all these years.

Just as Felix suspected, the stone was out of place. He wriggled his way through the small hole and started his search. But it didn't take long, Dimitri wasn't even that far away. There he was, by the trees they had played by three years ago, his back pressed against the boulder they once called a fortress. Dimitri was on the ground, knees drawn right up to his chest and his face pressed against them.

"I thought you'd be moping around here," Felix said, Dimitri's form twitching in response but making no move to acknowledge him, "Your parents asked me to come."

Dimitri didn't move once as Felix plopped down next to the prince, knees and arms brushing against each other.

"…What happened, Dimitri?"

One quiet moment passed, and then another. Just as Felix was considering forcing Dimitri's head up, the prince finally moved. He lifted his face to rest his chin atop his knees, staring straight ahead, towards the castle.

"…Do you know what people say about me?" Dimitri asked in the softest whispers, a far cry from the loud yells and even louder laughs Felix had grown to associate with the boy.

"I don't think there's anyone in the kingdom who doesn't have something to say about you," Felix answered, not even bothering to attempt to sugarcoat things.

"Heh," the chuckle was lifeless, "Then, maybe I really am an idiot…I never knew…Or maybe, Mother and Father did a great job making sure I never found out."

"I overheard an argument between my parents and their advisors," Dimitri explained when Felix didn't speak, "They said the rumors about me were getting out of hand. That the commoners consider me a joke to share in taverns. That the nobles don't have a lick of faith in me to be a king of any merit. Too caught up in my own wants, no sense of decorum, stubborn, reckless, selfish, an unreliable prince who will only cause instability in Faerghus. They said it was fine when I was younger but I'm much too old now to be acting like a brat from the slums."

"What did your parents say?" Felix asked, giving Dimitri a moment.

"They _agreed_."

Oh.

Dimitri's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he wanted to say more. But nothing came out. His breath hitched once, twice. He pressed his face back against his knees, and seconds later Felix heard muffled sniffles and sobs.

Three years…They had known each other for three years. But Dimitri had never cried like this in front of Felix. He had seen the faintest hint of tears from being hit on the nose just right. He had seen the pathetic crocodile tears he used on the cooks to get extra pastries for the two of them. But he had never seen Dimitri's honest tears, had never seen the happy air fade and give way to misery. It was a face that Dimitri had never revealed, a new side Felix had never been privy to.

But Felix couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't a lie. Because Dimitri was a prince and Felix was a Duke's son. They were part of the highest rungs of Faerghus' sociopolitical ladder. Felix didn't have the luxury to selfishly tell Dimitri that he didn't have to change, that he could be who he was. Just as Dimitri had no choice going forward but to change, regardless of how he felt about the situation, unless he wished to give up the throne and bring his royal line to a shameful end.

Dimitri was kind and honest in a refreshing way. He chose to give his trust, to give others the benefit of the doubt. He was smart, his tutors having endless praise for his studies. Someone like him wouldn't be out of place among the princes of fairytales. But it was easy to take advantage of him, to twist his trust and lead him down the wrong path. He wanted so desperately to have faith in others, so much so that it would be too late by the time he realized he was wrong. His single-minded, unshakable charge towards the truths he wished to see, regardless of others' opinions, would inspire only fear and uncertainty among the population.

The Dimitri of now could never become a proper king.

It would have been easier if Dimitri had been born a second son. Or third in line, or even further along. His reputation would have still been called into question and he would have received plenty of nasty looks. But if he wasn't set to inherit, he could've been easily ignored. Free to be who he is, or as free as any of noble blood could be. But Dimitri was born the crown prince. His chaotic but good-natured personality that had drawn Felix's attention was doomed to disappear soon enough. It was incredible his parents hadn't intervened sooner.

…It didn't matter that they were just children…

Without warning, Dimitri jumped to his feet. Felix caught the trace of tears running down Dimitri's cheeks before they were wiped away. As Felix stood up as well, Dimitri slapped himself hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on each cheek.

"Haha, sorry!" the laugh was so obviously fake, "You came all this way and I didn't even bring you on an adventure!"

"…You don't have to-"

"Nope, I won't hear it!" Dimitri interrupted. The puffy, red rimmed eyes were stealing the credibility from his smile, "It's almost lunchtime so we can't do much before they start going all out searching for us."

"I don't want to."

Dimitri's smile twitched, confusion lining his face. Not that Felix could blame him. In all the years that have passed, despite Felix opening up more and more, he had never refused Dimitri's adventures. Questioned them, complained occasionally, but never said no.

"Now who's the stubborn one, huh?" it was almost admirable how hard Dimitri was fighting to keep his mask on, "C'mon, let's go, I'm pretty sure that old griffon we met is back in the forest."

"I want to go back to the castle," Felix remained firm, feet planted in place.

"…You're being a killjoy again…"

"You're just getting upset over not getting your way like always."

Felix didn't miss the flash of hurt that crossed Dimitri's face. Truthfully, it had nothing to do with not wanting to go on another adventure, another search for the fantastical.

"I don't want to go with you if you're going to be halfhearted about it," Felix said.

Felix wanted to go back to the castle. He didn't want an adventure if Dimitri was going to fake his enthusiasm. He wanted a break, time to cool down, to understand and accept what Dimitri had learned. The future where the Dimitri of now would only be a memory would come sooner than either of them wanted. But that didn't mean Felix wanted to accept false smiles and laughs poorly hiding bitterness in the meanwhile.

A range of emotions flashed across Dimitri's face in quick succession before he settled on a displeased frown. Without a word, he turned and climbed onto the large boulder. And then jumped and swung up onto the lowest branch of the tallest nearby tree.

"Hey, you boar," Felix called, "You know we can't climb those anymore."

A nasty lightning storm and several harsher than usual winters had weakened the trees immensely. Once the trees had been strong enough for the pair to climb on over and over again. Only three years had passed but now not even the thickest branch could be trusted to hold up even one of them, not without creaking and groaning.

Dimitri didn't look back, didn't respond once. He just kept climbing upwards, seemingly ignoring the shaking, noisy branches as much as he was ignoring Felix's shouts.

"Dimitri!" Felix climbed onto the boulder, "Are you trying to break your neck?"

Still climbing…Dimitri's telltale sign of annoyance. Charging forward, ignoring what anyone else said, until they came over to his side.

"This is exactly what everyone was talking about."

A cruel blow, one that made Dimitri falter. Felix braced himself, hoping for Dimitri to leap down and try to punch him. But the moment passed, and Dimitri resumed climbing, the groaning of the tree growing louder and louder.

With a frustrated huff, Felix found himself climbing after Dimitri. At least he'd be able to catch the dumb boar once he inevitably fell, whether by slipping or a branch snapping. As Felix hurriedly chased after Dimitri, he felt his annoyance grow. Honestly, why should he bother? If Dimitri wanted to be pigheaded, Felix should let him. Felix should simply head back down, go back to the castle, and tell the king and queen their son was by far the biggest idiot he'd ever known and that Felix himself was probably an even bigger idiot-

_Snap_!

The briefest seconds passed by, allowing Felix to notice wide blue eyes glance down at him and to feel the branch under his foot give way before he came crashing down.

…While Dimitri had never _sincerely_ cried in front of Felix until that day, Felix had never cried at _all_ in front of the other boy. But the fall had been a long one, his heart hammering, his head aching. His arm had made the loudest crack, the bone pierced the skin, the blood was making him woozy, and it _hurt so bad_…

A frantic Dimitri had returned soon enough, followed by a pair of castle guards. Felix was still laying on the ground, clutching his broken arm to his chest, biting his lower lip as fat tears rolled down his face. How stupid, that Dimitri had gotten down the tree just fine, without a scratch on him, while Felix was bleeding out.

After being stabilized by the castle healers, the Duke and Duchess of Fraldarius came to pick Felix up to continue his recovery from home. The king and queen apologized profusely to them for allowing their son to get hurt because of their own son's actions. The king gave Dimitri a harsh glare, the queen's expression tired, when the prince remained silent.

"…I'm sorry, Felix…Sorry…_Sorry_…"

Felix had been too lost in the drowsiness caused by all the medicine he had taken to properly hear the apology. He was half asleep the whole way home and had knocked out completely once he was dropped off in his room. The stricken expression on Dimitri's face when Felix fell refused to leave his mind.

In the months of recovery that followed, Felix never received a single visit or even a letter from Dimitri.

* * *

They were eleven years old, and both of them changed, as did the bonds that made up their lives.

Thanks in part to the quick, skillful work of the castle's healers, it had taken Felix's arm around two and a half months to heal. He could still use it just fine. The only changes were the long pink scar that was numb to the touch and that when a rainstorm approached, or it was too cold, his arm ached. But Felix could deal with that easily enough.

The big problem was that Dimitri had avoided him the whole time.

Not one visit to see how he was recovering. Not even a note asking how he was. Some days Felix tried to force himself out of the house and go to the palace to find out what was going on, only to be stopped by his parents, insisting he needed to rest unless he never wanted to use his arm properly again.

Now that he had been given the okay by the healers, Felix did something he almost never did. He invited himself to the castle.

The king and queen greeted him warmly and apologized once more for what happened to his arm, but Felix was more focused on finding a certain prince who was making him angry. Felix had started to make his way towards that secret escape route in the stone wall when a passing servant told him Dimitri was in his room…studying…

Huh…Dimitri was smart and worked hard, but Felix had sent word he'd be coming. And if Dimitri knew Felix was on his way, he'd be busy preparing for their latest adventure, not doing something so…normal.

And yet when he arrived at Dimitri's room, the prince was indeed seated at his desk, surrounded by books, taking notes. At the knock on the door, Dimitri stood, eyes lighting up.

"Felix!" Goddess above, he looked ready to cry. But Dimitri quickly schooled his expression into a more polite, pleasant one, "I'm glad to see you're well now."

"…I am," Felix replied. He didn't know why this was throwing him off so much, "You're busy then?"

"Oh, not at all," Dimitri gestured to the books, "I thought I would catch up on some of the work my tutors assigned, that's all…"

He had only just arrived and Felix already wanted to go home. He noticed the way Dimitri was wringing his hands, the corners of his lips twitching, as if it was tiring to keep smiling as he was.

Dimitri should have taken him outside by now. He should've tackled him in greeting, and Felix would have scolded him for being rough when his arm had only just healed. He should be speaking differently than this, not so…so…

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything prepared for you," Dimitri chuckled nervously, "Your message was at the last minute, so I-"

"Why did you avoid me?"

Dimitri flinched, his eyes closing briefly, tightly, at the interruption. Ah, so he _had_ been expecting Felix to ask about that.

"…I wasn't avoiding you."

"You could've fooled me," Felix hated how Dimitri wasn't looking at him, "Usually people go visit friends who are bedridden. Or at least send a letter to ask how they are."

"I would've distracted you."

The unspoken "I didn't think I would be welcome" was getting on Felix's last nerve.

"…It was quiet. The same thing every day. Medicine, therapy, my parents treating me like I'd drop dead any second, even though it was just a stupid broken arm. Only some cousins I've met once or twice coming to see me, and-"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Dimitri said softly.

"Whose feelings are hurt?" Felix asked grumpily.

This had nothing to do with hurt feelings, honestly. Felix was just frustrated, that was all. Frustrated at how Dimitri was not acting like the same Dimitri he knew before. Frustrated that he didn't know what to do anymore.

Frustrated that it took those months without Dimitri for Felix to realize how much he relied on him to keep his life from turning dull. That Felix really wasn't doing anything for himself, or for Dimitri. Had things always been so one-sided?

"…I'm leaving," Felix said suddenly, turning to go.

"So soon?" Dimitri's voice cracked, "…But you just got here…"

"…I'll come again another time."

Another time when he wasn't so unsettled by the fact that Dimitri had already begun to change, all while Felix wasn't looking.

Dimitri was quickly changing into someone who couldn't really be compared to his past self. The sudden disappearances from the castle came to a halt. Dimitri no longer suggested any more adventures to search for the fantastical, and the few times Felix tried to suggest any were shot down with "it's not proper", "it's too dangerous", "we shouldn't cause unnecessary trouble". His greetings were polite, hands at his sides or clasped behind his back. No unnecessary physical contact. A gentle, pleasant look on his face when he spoke to others in a polite tone. He studied harder than ever before, learning about strategy, about interacting with people from other nations. He sought to embody the great kings of the past, reading about their histories, about what made them strong, what made them weak, what made them kings that the people would gladly follow. Any who saw the young prince as he was now was pleasantly surprised. A kind young boy with a steady head on his shoulder, who was growing more reliable with every passing day. A trustworthy heir to the throne.

Rumors still persisted, as they always do. But the commoners could no longer find much to joke about. And the nobles were satisfied. Their prince was finally suiting his position.

Yes, Dimitri's chaotic nature had finally calmed…

And Felix's storm began to rage.

Quiet, peaceful…_Boring_…

It was as if unseen threads that were tying his body snapped. Dimitri had changed. And with that change, their relationship was threatening to turn into the typical type of connection seen among nobles. Tea parties really meant tea parties. Games of chess really were games of chess. The days where Felix couldn't predict what Dimitri would do next were vanishing. The idea of the dull, monotonous days of the past becoming his new norm nearly drove Felix mad.

And so, he rebelled. If Dimitri's fire had simmered, then Felix's only flared into an inferno.

Felix was an heir to a powerful noble family. As such, his actions would typically be under strict scrutiny. But his aloof nature and harsh expression had granted him an unexpected blessing. No one knew him well enough. Dimitri's wild antics and naturally social personality made him well known enough that opinions on him could easily be united, breaking him under the weight of it all. With Felix, his naturally antisocial tendencies kept anyone except close family and Dimitri himself from knowing him enough to have _any_ uniting opinions. Was he always like this? Was this something new? What caused it? No, wasn't it always there? Without enough people able to agree on one thing, they couldn't form a collective strong enough to force him to change to their ways. It was a rare freedom that other noble children could only dream of possessing. As long as he remembered basic etiquette and when to tone back, he could grow and mold himself as he pleased, suited to his own wishes.

While training to get his arm back in shape, some of the guards made him practice with wooden swords. Thinking about when and where to strike his opponent, the weight of the sword in his hands, the position of his feet, the thrill of disarming his foe, the need to keep going when he was bested. Swords became Felix's life. It became commonplace for Felix to sprint out, wooden sword in hand, looking for a new sparring partner. Despite his young age, his skills were already something to be admired.

Other than some strict exceptions, he started to speak his mind freely. He had only ever done so with Dimitri in the past. But now there was little reason to hold back. No, he didn't want anything to do with those people. Yes, he did plan fight that other noble brat who's three times his size, what about it? No, he truly couldn't care less about what Earl What's-His-Face's son and Duchess Whatever's daughter had been up to last week. He dared others to stop him, to fight him, to push back. If no one would challenge him, in battle or through words, then they weren't worth his time.

A brash and hotblooded boy who was as fierce in challenges as he was with his words, who only chased after that which interested him. Truly an odd noble, but one no one would dare to control.

As Dimitri and Felix both changed on individual levels, it was only expected that their relationship would change as well.

What had once been meetings that came twice a week turned into once a month…encounters. Dimitri was too obsessed with becoming the prince, the future king, his people needed. Felix was too focused with becoming the ideal self he always dreamed to be. They had both changed so much. Even when they met, they didn't talk much anymore save for some awkward conversations, ones anyone could find in an average speech textbook. Truly, it was only the lingering affection of all those years they had that kept the friendship from dying completely.

That, and Felix's parents had practically begged him not to give up a valuable treasure like his connection to the royal family. Besides, they had told him, wasn't he lonely? After all, for all this time Dimitri had been his only friend.

…Well, if Felix _was_ lonely then he imagined Dimitri wasn't faring much better. After all, Felix was the only close friend Dimitri had over the past few years as well. It wasn't like Dimitri had anyone else.

Or so he had thought.

It had happened during one of those awkward once a month meetings between Felix and Dimitri, just shy of Felix's tenth birthday. He truly didn't like coming to the castle anymore, there wasn't anything to say. And yet…_And yet_…

He arrived at the guest hall he had been informed Dimitri was waiting in. Felix took a breath and knocked at the door before being called in.

And promptly saw that Dimitri wasn't alone.

The prince was sitting at a small, round table covered in pastries, a teapot in the middle, and two cups of steaming tea on either side of the table. Sitting across from Dimitri was a vaguely familiar girl who looked about as old as Felix, with long golden hair and eyes as green as leaves. The pair jumped to their feet, the girl looking at Felix curiously while Dimitri had that same unsure expression he always wore around him nowadays.

"Ah, Felix," Dimitri gestured at the girl, "Let me introduce you two. This is Lady Ingrid, Count Galatea's daughter. Ingrid, this is-"

"Lord Felix, son of the Duke of Fraldarius," the girl named Ingrid finished for him, curtseying to Felix, "Yes, I had heard of you from my parents. A pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yes," Felix bowed slightly, "…A pleasure."

Ingrid of House Galatea…Ah yes, the noble family that was still having financial issues, and thus were a constant source of mockery among many other noble houses. He…didn't expect to see their daughter having tea with the crown prince. As if sensing Felix's thoughts, Dimitri spoke.

"We met each other at the party my parents held for Father's birthday last month," he said, referring to the party Felix had feigned illness to avoid attending, "I've known of Ingrid for years but that was the first time we'd ever spoken."

"It…It was my first party in a while," Ingrid explained, "I didn't expect our kingdom's prince to come speak with me…I was happy. We spoke a lot about knights, didn't we, milord?"

"Ha, yes! Ingrid here plans to become a knight when she's older. She certainly has the right attitude for it, I'm sure she'll become a splendid one."

"Flatterer," Ingrid chuckled.

Well then…Felix could only imagine how long it had been since the girl last spoke with other noble children that didn't involve being made fun of because of her family's situation. If he remembered right, rumors said that the few times Ingrid was invited to large parties, she'd always hide herself away in the corners of the room, as if trying to blend into the walls. Dimitri was always sociable, it made sense that he looked for someone to call a friend. He must have been searching desperately if he found her in whatever hidden nook she'd found for herself. She and Dimitri appeared to get along just fine after a month. Ingrid seemed warm and bright, perfectly charming and sweet.

But…huh…Dimitri had found someone else after all.

Huh…

"I shouldn't interrupt your tea party then," Felix stated, stepping back.

A flash of emotion crossed Dimitri's face.

"Ingrid, could you wait here for a moment?" he asked, Ingrid nodding and taking a seat.

Felix didn't look at him as they both exited the room, closing the door behind them. Neither of them moved, standing in the hallway. It was so quiet.

"I invited you here so we could talk. And you already want to leave?"

Felix looked over at Dimitri, partly surprised by the rare frustration making itself obvious on the prince's face.

"…I never cared for tea parties," Felix muttered, "Go and entertain Lady Ingrid, there's no need for me to be here."

"…I see. _Fine_. I suppose we'll see each other next month?"

"I guess…Unless you plan to come to my home next week?"

It was when Felix's parents planned to hold his birthday party.

"We'll see if I can come. After all, people are getting sick _so easily_ nowadays."

Felix shot Dimitri a look, which the prince unhesitatingly returned, before he stormed off. Dimitri was faring just fine after all. Meaning it was only Felix who had nothing and no one. That wouldn't do at all.

And so, when Felix got home, he got to work to start changing things.

"I want to visit House Gautier's Sylvain," he told his parents.

He almost let out a laugh at how quickly his parents paled at the suggestion. The Gautier family were not necessarily still the shunned outcast family that was cursed with their eldest not being born with a crest. It was still a shame and people were still largely avoiding the family, but things had mostly calmed down in the past few years. Everyone else had long since accepted the matter, and besides, the second son did possess a crest, so it wasn't much of a loss. But the Duke and Duchess had trouble accepting the matter. They were currently travelling with their older son, rumors stating anything from looking for homes to take him in to making him take part in secret experiments to hold a crest. Whatever it was, they were gone, leaving the younger son behind.

Felix's parents tried to, somewhat subtly, push him towards other noble children whose families had better reputations. But Felix remained firm, insisting that either his parents allow it, or he'd simply find a way to travel to the Gautier estate himself. Based on the looks his parents gave each other, they knew he'd do just that if given the opportunity.

And so, two days later, it was arranged for Felix and Sylvain to meet and spend time together at a festival taking place near Sylvain's home. Felix waited in the center of town with a guard his parents had sent with him when a young boy with fiery red hair and brown eyes soon showed up, followed by another guard.

"Lord Felix, right?" the boy greeted. He bowed quickly before grinning at him, "It's nice to meet you at last! I've heard _plenty_ of stuff about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lord Sylvain," Felix said.

"Just Sylvain, please! I'm…not a fan of being called by my title."

"As long as you call me Felix, I don't mind."

"Good!" Sylvain exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around with bright eyes and a wide grin, "There's so much we can do here, the food stalls are the best, and there're tons of games. What do you wanna do first?"

Before Felix could offer any suggestions, Sylvain grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him off, the guards jogging to keep up with how fast the boys were running. Over the next few hours, Sylvain took him to several food stalls, showing him all the local delicacies of the Gautier territory. And between shoving food down Felix's throat, Sylvain would drag him off to play the games set up for children. These got Felix's attention far more than the food did. He noted with interest the impeccable precision Sylvain had during a miniature javelin throwing contest. Great aim and decent strength, a good potential sparring partner if things worked out.

Sylvain was like a gust of wind, pulling and pushing Felix this way and that. Though Felix was nearly a year out of practice when it came to dealing with someone so lively, he wasn't annoyed by it. There was something about Sylvain's sincere smiles and warm eyes that made it easy to trust him, almost as though he were a big brother. It was comfortable.

Eventually, mostly due to the begging of the exhausted guards, the boys took a break by a large fountain, watching the townsfolk enjoy the festival. Felix noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sylvain kept glancing over at him, a curious yet anxious expression on his face.

"If you have something to say, spit it out," Felix commanded.

Sylvain flinched upon being caught, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Things were quiet for just a few moments longer, until…

"Why aren't you asking me anything?"

Felix glanced at Sylvain in confusion, the other boy's expression one of just as much confusion. Felix waited for him to explain himself.

"Aren't you gonna ask?" Sylvain continued, "I mean…everyone else does. That's why they visit me."

"What're you talking about?" Felix asked.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean."

Felix jumped at the sudden venom in Sylvain's tone. Sylvain himself seemed just as surprised by his harsh voice and apologized before staring at the ground, fiddling with his fingers.

And then it suddenly hit Felix. Of course, his family. His parents and older brother. The Gautier family may not be looked down on the same way they had been years ago, but they were still drowning in the rumors that cropped up as a result of the eldest Gautier boy. Sylvain, the only one left behind, would of course be considered a free target to gather information and gossip from, especially now that the rest of his family was away. That also explained why, at some points during their exploration of the festival, Sylvain would suddenly change direction and force Felix in the opposite direction without warning, face pale. Felix wondered how many of the people attending this festival had also been on the search for gossip.

"I don't care," Felix admitted.

"…_What_?"

"I don't care," Felix repeated after stopping himself from laughing at the way Sylvain's voice cracked, "I've heard things are going on with your family, but I seriously don't care about any of it."

"R-really?" Sylvain replied, "…Why'd you want to visit me then?"

"Rebellion," Felix explained, "I like interesting things and interesting people. And recently I've decided to throw propriety to the wind and act in my own interests. You've always interested me, but the old me would've followed my parents lead and left you alone."

"But now, you're rebelling?" Sylvain concluded, "So, you want to get to know me?"

"Exactly."

Sylvain let out a snort of laughter. When he met Felix's gaze, the thin air of anxiety had disappeared, and his smile seemed brighter than before.

"Well, I think straightforward people like you are interesting too," Sylvain said, "C'mon!"

Felix didn't have any time to brace himself when Sylvain grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a stall selling something called "candied apples", saying that it was his treat.

…Well, Felix could at least say he did have fun.

In the months that followed, Felix and Sylvain grew closer. Sylvain grew freer with his affection, unafraid to draw Felix into a one-armed hug or drape himself over him. Sometimes Felix thought he had caught some strange mix of a dog and a cat. But Sylvain was spirited and more than open to exploring or sparring, so Felix soon grew content with calling him a friend. At the same time, it seemed that Dimitri and Ingrid were growing close as well. Of course, there were rumors, both because of House Galatea's financial situation and because the nobles always talked when a young boy and young girl were close. But if any of that bothered Dimitri or Ingrid, they didn't show it. Felix often saw them poring over books together in the library or in Dimitri's study. Once he had watched Ingrid give a lively speech of knightly chivalry and their code of honor. Another time, Felix had shown up only to be baffled by Dimitri's bangs looking much like Ingrid's, only to be told that Ingrid decided it'd be fun for them to match. If it was before, it would've been easy for Felix to make a teasing remark, but Dimitri looked genuinely pleased…He couldn't speak…

Yes, Dimitri and Felix had both found someone else to call a dear friend. And they truly did care for their respective new friend. And yet…it wasn't enough…

That much was made clear when Dimitri and Felix had come across each other at a party, for what Felix didn't know because he hadn't paid attention. He only came because his parents had all but dragged him. When he and Dimitri saw each other, Dimitri nodded over to the side. The two met in a quiet part of the room, away from curious ears.

"I heard you've been getting along well with House Gautier's Sylvain," Dimitri said, back pressed against the wall, looking out across the sea of people.

"He's a good guy," Felix answered, back against the wall, gaze pointed at the floor, "It's easy to call him a friend."

The "you would've liked him" goes unsaid.

"How are you doing with Lady Ingrid?" Felix asked, trying to glance at Dimitri from the corner of his eye.

"She's a dear girl," Dimitri smiled softly, "She seems so quiet and serious, but when she finds a topic she loves, she lights up."

…She sounded as nice as Felix had thought she was when he first saw her.

The pair were silent, neither trying to look at each or move away from where they were.

"Are you happy…?"

"…Are _you_?"

When Ingrid calls Dimitri away and Sylvain grabs him and drags him off, the questions remain unanswered. And yet, Felix knows. He knows.

He doesn't regret knowing Sylvain, is truly content being his friend. Just as he imagines Dimitri wholeheartedly adores his friendship with Ingrid. But it's not enough. Of course, it's not enough.

But the friendship between Dimitri and Felix has teetered on an unstable cliff for so long at this point. The fact remained, neither of them knew how to talk to each other. It was as if there was nothing that could be done.

…Until Felix suggested a spar…

It was something they had never done before. Something that had never occurred to either of them. After all, Felix was the one chasing strength, challenging any he could find to matches. Felix was the one who was taller, stronger. Dimitri all but lived in his room and the library now, engrossed in books. He'd always been a bit smaller and rather thin. But he was still a prince. It was expected that a prince of Faerghus, land of the knights, must be trained in combat. Even if there was little to no chance of war ever threatening their land, it had to be done. So no one would question it, would stop them, would think it was improper.

It was their last chance to save whatever they had left.

When Felix arrived at the castle for one of their monthly interactions, the first in a while that would only have the two of them since he heard Ingrid was at home with a cold, Felix didn't even greet Dimitri. He entered the prince's room without warning and told him they were going to spar. Dimitri had simply stared at him, and Felix still wasn't used to how the boy could now occasionally make the blankest faces so that he never knew what he was thinking. But just when Felix considered calling it quits, Dimitri nodded.

They met on one of the castle's training grounds, dressed in loose clothes and under the watch of some guards. They each held a practice sword, small enough for them to handle but lighter than the ones Felix had been using in his recent training sessions. Well, Felix _was_ the more experienced of the pair. Then again, while Dimitri wasn't much of a fighter, he still did have a handful of lessons under his belt.

With the sound of a whistle, the match started.

Wooden practice blades smacked against each other, the sound echoing across the field. Felix had speed and precision on his side. But Dimitri had a head for tactics and some surprising strength. Quick footwork, skillful dodges, the closest calls. A jab nearly hitting Felix's side. A thrust almost striking Dimitri's shoulder. Minutes and minutes and minutes passed…

Felix certainly was the more experienced of the two. But that didn't stop Dimitri from thrusting his sword forward, blade striking Felix's wrist in just the right way that his sword clattered to the ground. The boys panted heavily, Felix staring at his dropped sword, Dimitri at his own blade.

"…It's my win…1-0, to me."

Felix glanced up, brown eyes locking with blue. It was probably the first time in so long they had actually maintained eye contact. An uncertain smile graced Dimitri's face. But his eyes…For the first time since Felix's accident, they were blazing. Dimitri's fingers were tensing around the hilt of his sword.

…And for the first time since his accident, Felix didn't want to go home.

Felix picked up his sword and pointed it at Dimitri, a crooked smile on his face, a fire lit deep inside him.

"Have at you."

1-1…1-2…4-3…7-5…9-9…The guards never knew when to step in, or if they even could. Sweat poured off the boys, their faces bright red from exertion. And yet their eyes shone with competition, eager matching smiles on their faces widening with each clash. It was new, it was different. And yet, it was familiar. A thrill of chasing after something. Of chasing after violent old griffons and secret lakes once. Of chasing after the power to fight and that which draws them to each other now.

When Dimitri tripped on his own feet, sprawling to the ground, Felix could only sigh and call him the clumsiest excuse of a boar he'd ever met. And when Dimitri started wheezing with laughter, Felix collapsing next to him, the knot of tension that they both held deep in their hearts since the distant day of the accident finally loosened. They could finally, wholeheartedly, breathe around each other once again.

Of course the solution was so simple…They always had to make things so much more complicated than needed.

The monthly meetings quickly shifted to once a week sessions. Felix was a natural with a blade, but he wasn't averse to trying out other weapons, Dimitri following his lead. It was during these new matchups that Dimitri found his talent for wielding lances. And Felix insisted that for future spars, Dimitri just had to use the lance against his sword. What better way to improve than by fighting at a disadvantage?

"And how will _I_ improve if I keep using the advantage?" Dimitri once asked in annoyance.

"You'll just have to be creative," Felix replied.

Perhaps he had it coming with Dimitri tripped him with that lance and sent him into the nearby shrubs.

But while their bond was slowly and steadily mending itself, there was something else they had to address.

"You and Lord Felix have been friends since you were six, milord?"

Ingrid held a hand over her mouth in surprise, Sylvain standing beside her with wide eyes. Dimitri and Felix had called for the pair to meet them at the castle to talk.

"I would have never guessed," Ingrid continued, "I mean, all the times I saw Lord Felix at the castle, the two of you barely ever talked. I always assumed you knew each other in passing but weren't particularly close."

"And I never heard a word of you being buddies with the crown prince, Felix," Sylvain added, poking Felix's cheek before his hand was slapped away, "So much for always being straightforward with me, huh?"

"It's a long story," Dimitri told them, an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's a stupid story, that's what it is," Felix corrected, arms crossed in front of him.

"A-ah, yes, that too, I suppose…"

"It's interesting to hear you two have a long history together, but why'd you call us?" Sylvain asked.

"Y-yes, I agree…Is something wrong?" Ingrid wringed her hands, eyes nervously darting between Dimitri and Felix.

At Ingrid's words, Sylvain's posture became tense, a hand anxiously scratching at his arm. Felix could guess what the pair were thinking. They were most likely expecting that since he and Dimitri had reconciled, then they wouldn't be needed anymore.

As if.

"Don't worry," Dimitri told them cheerfully before turning to Sylvain, "I just wanted to properly meet you, Lord Sylvain. And let you know that I would love to get to know you more, as fellow friends to Felix."

"Oh," Sylvain responded, rubbing the back of his head, "Um, sure! I'd love to! I mean, it would be my honor, milord. And please, just Sylvain is fine!"

"Ah, Lady Ingrid?" Felix called to her before letting out a sigh, "Listen, can I just call you Ingrid?"

"O-of course," Ingrid said with surprise.

"Okay, well, Ingrid…I guess if you wanted to talk once in a while…I wouldn't mind much. I mean, you need some variety other than this dumb old boar."

Ingrid blinked at him in confusion for a moment before a warm, gentle smile graced her face.

"I would be happy to become your friend, Lord Felix."

"Felix, just Felix."

It was awkward, certainly, and a little unsure, but Dimitri and Felix had decided this would be the best route to follow. Ingrid had become as important to Dimitri as Sylvain had become to Felix, so it would be in all their best interests to become a group of four.

"Oh, Lord Sylvain," Ingrid said, turning to the red-haired boy. At the look on Sylvain's face, she corrected herself, "Ah, I mean Sylvain. I suppose this means we'll be seeing more of each other too. I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here, Ingrid!" Sylvain's smile was bright, the corners of his eyes crinkling from happiness.

"Now that we've properly introduced ourselves to each other, does anyone have suggestions on what we should do?" Dimitri asked, quickly cutting off Felix, "That isn't sparring, because some of us still have a sore wrist from the previous week."

"Killjoy," Felix muttered.

"We could go to the gardens," Ingrid suggested, "The flowers smell so good, it's so relaxing!"

"Oh, speaking of smelling good, I passed by the kitchens on the way here," Sylvain said, "The cooks must be baking up a storm in there, it smelled so sweet!"

"…Baking?" Ingrid repeated.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I saw them making a whole bunch of cakes-Woah!"

Sylvain shouted as Ingrid grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away, muttering "cakes, cakes, cakes" over and over under her breath.

"Ha, let's see how he likes it when he's the one getting dragged around," Felix snickered, "Ingrid has a sweet tooth?"

"That's putting it lightly," Dimitri answered. He looked thoughtfully in the direction Ingrid and Sylvain had left, "It's going better than I had hoped. While it will still take time before all four of us are true friends, it looks like we're starting strong."

"Things will definitely get livelier around here," Felix said.

"Just as you wished for, Felix."

"Don't talk like you didn't want that either."

And things truly did become livelier after that day.

Tea parties turned out to not be so bad after all, so long as the company was good. Besides, it was hilarious watching how wildly Ingrid's expressions changed as she went from one pastry to another. Although it did make it hard for the rest of them to grab any pastries with how quick her hands shot out and grabbed whatever they were reaching for. Felix would still rather drown than play chess though. But watching Sylvain and Ingrid go against each other made things somewhat bearable, since they at least verbally sparred as much as they battled on the board. Dimitri and Ingrid's matches though were the quietest and most mind-numbing experiences. Felix would grab Sylvain and find something else to do while they waited for their match to end. And if he ever listened to the cat screeching that was Dimitri's violin playing again, he'd rip his ears off. Although Dimitri had simply left the room without a word at Felix's own attempt at blowing into a flute. He had expected Ingrid would have some talent when she confidently strode up to a harp. But the noise that escaped that harp could probably be considered a form of torture. Sylvain ended up being the surprise of the group, taking a seat at the piano and playing a beautiful melody. Though he didn't have to look so smug about it.

But it was fun…

Growth was only natural. Dimitri was always going to mellow out, it had to be done if he was ever going to take the throne. And maybe Felix was always meant to give up trying to maintain propriety unless there was no other choice. Neither of them was the same person as they were when they were six. And yet, they weren't entirely strangers either. The change wasn't wholly willing. But it wasn't truly against their wills. And the results of their changes hadn't been entirely painful. Life without Ingrid and Sylvain was unimaginable now.

It was all just simple growth, a type of growth that may seem strange to others but wasn't very out of place for people of their positions. It was a new norm, a new phase to the five-year friendship between them. Something they weren't used to just yet. But it was new, it was different…An experience, an adventure.

And as they grew more used to their new selves, their new bond, if Felix grew more relaxed around Dimitri again, more honest with his thoughts, more aware of who he is and who he wanted to be…if Dimitri smiled more, laughed with all his heart again, looked more relieved each time Felix came back and stayed…

"…Wanna see if that cranky old griffon is still hiding in the forest?" he asked once when it was just the two of them.

"…_Yes_…" came the soft reply, bright eyes and a gentle smile directed at him.

…Well, perhaps that was a reward in and of itself.

* * *

They were fourteen years old, and Dimitri had decided upon the bonds that would define the future of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

"Are you growing your hair out?"

Felix paused tying his hair back in a ponytail, glancing over at Dimitri, who was leaning on his lance. The two had just finished up their sparring session, Felix winning this week, 11-9. Felix raised an eyebrow at Dimitri.

"I've been growing it for two years. Did you really only notice just now, moron?"

The prince merely rolled his eyes at the insult, Felix knowing that Dimitri had gotten more than used to the way Felix's manner of speech had grown rather uninhibited, to put it simply, over the past few years. While he had certainly let out an insult or two when he was younger, over the past three years he had gotten so much worse…it was exciting. He was mindful of certain lines he couldn't cross, of course, but oh, how he enjoyed not having to keep his thoughts under lock and key, especially around Dimitri. Although Felix had to admit that he was sure his way of talking was making his parents' hair go gray faster than it normally would. And Sylvain was always loose with his words, but he never took it as far Felix did. Meanwhile Ingrid had long since given up acting scandalized to try to make him stop, accepting that he'd never change. Those two had loosened up quite a bit over the years, although now and then they would both still address Dimitri as "milord" instead of by name. It was harder for them to completely go against all the lessons in propriety that had been drilled into them since they could talk. Harder than it had been for Felix back when he decided to change.

But Felix supposed he was just a black sheep among the nobles. Nothing new there…

Felix used the hilt of his practice sword to reach over and jab Dimitri in the stomach. Dimitri sent him an annoyed look as he rubbed his stomach before looking at Felix's hair more thoughtfully.

"If anyone can pull off long hair, it's you. I wish I could grow my hair out."

"And why don't you?" Felix asked as they put away their weapons and went inside to change.

"Mother said if my hair is anything like Father's, I'll just end up looking like a barbarian," Dimitri responded, playing with one of his locks, the bangs still cut in a way that mimicked Ingrid's bangs since Dimitri had grown fond of the style years ago, "I'll take her word on it."

"Your Highness!"

The pair turned to see Dedue, a young man a couple years older than them and Dimitri's retainer as of four months ago, walk up to them, a few papers in his hand.

"Your Highness, I have some responses to the letters you sent," Dedue read through the papers, "Sir Lonato has replied saying that he accepts your invitation to come speak with his son tomorrow. He adds that young Ashe took a while to agree to the meeting and to please not be offended if he's skittish."

"Poor boy still isn't used to noble life," Dimitri sighed.

"Lady Mercedes has sent her pleased acceptance to your invitation for tea this afternoon," Dedue continued.

"That Adrestian noble who moved here two months ago?" Felix looked at Dimitri questioningly, "You trying to get those noble tongues wagging?"

"She's a sweet lady," Dimitri replied, elbowing Felix's side, "It's so odd, it's like I suddenly have an older sister I never knew I wanted. And I don't care what the nobles say, I want to make sure she's happy. She was so desperate about moving here after all."

"I'm glad the young lady has experienced your kind nature, Your Highness," Dedue said warmly, a smile on his normally stern face.

Dimitri blushed at the words, while Felix rolled his eyes. Dedue was no stranger to praising the prince since becoming a retainer. Really, he could lay it on thick sometimes. Dedue bowed to the prince before taking his leave, making sure to frown at Felix before walking back down the hall.

"I'm telling you, he hates me," Felix said as the pair changed their clothes.

"Dedue? Nonsense!" Dimitri laughed, "I don't think the man hates _anyone_."

"Anyone but me."

"If you say so…Oh, could you come to my room? I want to go over something with you before I speak with my parents."

Once they reached Dimitri's bedroom, Dimitri picked up a thick stack of papers and plopped them in Felix's hands. Felix could only look back and forth from the stack to Dimitri in confusion.

"I'll be attending the Officers Academy in two years," Dimitri explained, "So noble families across the land have sent me letters volunteering their children to be, from what I can understand, 'part of my inner circle'."

Ah, that explained it. The Officers Academy located at the neutral Garreg Mach Monastery was the only military academy on the continent used by the future ruling members from all three of Fodlan's leading powers. As the future king, Dimitri would become the house leader for Faerghus' Blue Lions once he entered the Officers Academy, just as Princess Edelgard would lead the Adrestian Empire's Black Eagles and Lord Claude would lead the Leicester Alliance's Golden Deer. While all the students of the Blue Lions would be under Dimitri's leadership, there was indeed an "inner circle" of sorts surrounding each of the three house leaders. A select few citizens of their respective lands who would be held in high esteem once they graduated, expected to be the right hands to their future leader. It was the highest honor for anyone to be accepted for such a role.

"So, these folks want you to pick their kids, huh?" Felix quickly glanced through some of the letters, "Ugh, this guy's son is way too snooty for his own good, never shuts up about his wealth and all the connections his family has. And this one's daughter constantly faints at the sight of blood, she can't even handle a nosebleed, why would he even suggest her?"

Felix quickly went through the stack, tossing aside anyone he didn't know and pointing out how useless practically everyone else would be.

"I'm glad we're in agreement," Dimitri finally said, taking back the stack of papers and dumping them back on his desk. He then took another single sheet and held it out for Felix, "That's why I made my own list."

Together they went down the list, one by one.

"Dedue, huh?" Felix sighed.

"By the Goddess, Felix, he doesn't hate you!" Dimitri said.

Dimitri still had trouble seeing things how they truly were sometimes. While perhaps "hate" was a strong word, Dedue and Felix really didn't like each other much. The young man from Duscur had just shown up one day. All Felix knew was that one week he had arrived to see someone he had never met before following Dimitri around. Dimitri never did explain the story behind Dedue joining, saying that it was Dedue's story to tell if he was comfortable with it. All he knew was that soon afterwards, Dedue and Felix really struggled to get along. Of course, the fact that Dedue adored the prince dearly while Felix was happy to openly mock Dimitri at the drop of a hat probably had something to do with it. But Dedue was unflinchingly loyal and genuinely kind at heart, so there was probably no one who could be trusted to look after Dimitri more. Besides, as the prince's retainer, it was expected that he'd earn a spot.

"Ashe…_That_ Ashe?" Felix asked, "The one who's still nervous around you?"

Just one year earlier, the news had spread. Sir Lonato, an aging lord who owned Gaspard Castle, had adopted a young boy named Ashe. Adoption wasn't uncommon, so that wasn't what made the nobles freak out. It was the fact that Ashe was a common boy, a former thief who had lived in the slums. There were plenty of rumors being spread about how Ashe was probably biding his time, waiting for just the right moment to kill Lonato in his sleep and rob him blind. That Lonato was going senile at last, taking in a street rat as his charge. But when Dimitri and Felix had once met Ashe by chance, the boy was thin and small, with a spattering of freckles across his face that made him look harmless. But neither of them could deny the way Ashe's eyes calmly and quickly analyzed them and everything around them, hands and feet positioned subtly in case he needed to run or strike. Just as they couldn't deny the sheer adoration on his face whenever he looked at Lonato.

"He has a sharp eye and his archery is unparalleled," Dimitri responded, "It's true that he's still unused to his new life, but Sir Lonato has been working hard to help him open up. I have no doubt he'll be a valuable member of our team."

"Hmm, and you're prepared for the nobles to throw their hissy fit that you chose a former commoner over one of their little angels?"

"Ashe being a former commoner was what sealed the deal to be honest," Dimitri looked over at a series of reports that took up most of the space on his desk, "I know how many of our land's nobility treat those they consider beneath them. And I know that the commoners have very little trust in the royal family, no matter what I say about wishing to fight for them. They won't believe in me as I am now. They _can't_ believe in me. I hope that Ashe being here, that the fact he was once in their shoes, will mean something to them. That they'll be more willing to put their faith in me, in us."

A certainly risky play, but one that could provide a lot of benefit if everything worked out.

"Oh, another potential scandal for the nobles to whine about," Felix grinned, "Lady Mercedes, former noble of Adrestia."

It wasn't often nowadays that citizens switched their allegiance with another land on Fodlan. And nobody could have predicted a noble of Adrestia petitioning the royal family of Faerghus to move to the kingdom, to become an official citizen of their land. The king and queen had been understandably suspicious, especially when the petition stated that Mercedes was more than willing to live like a commoner so long as her request was granted. Mercedes may have once lived in their capital as a student at the mage academy, but asking to live in Faerghus permanently? How odd. But Dimitri had gone to meet Mercedes personally before any decision was reached. Much like with Dedue, Dimitri never revealed what the two had talked about, what Mercedes' story was. He didn't even explain it to his parents. All he said was that Mercedes was genuine and if anything did happen, he was willing to accept full responsibility. The request was granted two months earlier, and gentle Mercedes became a citizen of Faerghus, and the subject of more than enough rumors and shunning from society.

"I meant what I said when I called her a sweet lady," Dimitri said, "No matter what society wants to believe, she isn't a traitor or a spy. As far as I'm concerned, she's part of Faerghus now. And I find value in her abilities."

"She specializes in healing, doesn't she?" Felix recalled an earlier conversation the pair had about the lady, "One of the best in her year, right?"

"That's right. And I hope people realize if I trust her to keep me alive in battle, they can trust her to live here."

"Well, pretty good choices so far…Dimitri, are you serious? _Annette_?"

Baron Dominic's niece was a bubbly and friendly young girl, who also had the oddest luck. Felix had seen the girl tumble down the stairs at her birthday party the previous year, accidentally set fire to one of the royal gardens, and nearly cause an antique statue worth as much as four castles to crash to the ground, among many, many, _many_ other things. If she wasn't such a sincere and helpful person, Felix highly doubted she'd have as many friends as she does. Furthermore, she was probably one of the most skilled mages of their generation. Her skills would be irreplaceable in battle.

"Don't sound so concerned," Dimitri chuckled, "Annette's one of the best mages Faerghus has right now. Can you imagine how much she'll improve at the Officers Academy, especially when she has mages from Adrestia to study with?"

"But you're not leaving her alone, right?"

"Certainly not! She'll have Mercedes, the two of them apparently became dear friends at the mage academy."

"So long as you make sure she doesn't run off by herself," Felix looked back at the list, "Sylvain…"

"Did he tell you he's officially been named heir?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"I heard," Felix murmured.

Sylvain Jose Gautier, as of three days ago, was now the newly appointed heir to the Gautier family. His older brother had been officially disinherited just a month earlier, having never shown any sign of wielding the family crest. And whatever happened during his mysterious trip with his parents several years earlier didn't do anything to help. It was said that he was sent to live in an old castle owned by the Gautier family located in the farthest parts of the family's territory, a supposed parting gift. Sylvain had contacted Felix saying that he was sick and would not be able to help Felix spar as he'd promised. A poor attempt to cover for how terrible he must be feeling at the loss of his brother. Sylvain was still just as warm, just as reliable, just as passionate as when they were younger. Although he had recently picked up an interest in flirting, which tended to land him in a fair amount of trouble. Yes, he was still that same old Sylvain in many ways. But there was a noticeable tense air around him, somehow even worse than when they had met. Perhaps Sylvain didn't have faith in his ability as the heir. Perhaps he felt guilty over "stealing" what he considered to rightfully belong to his brother. Whatever it was, despite the carefree air Sylvain held, a current of anxiety flowed under his skin.

"Sylvain needs to get away from Faerghus," Dimitri explained, "At least for a little while. I think being stuck here, surrounded by nobles who only see what they want to see, is stifling him. He's starting to lose sight of what he's capable of, only focusing on what he lacks."

"If there's any place that'll bring out Sylvain's skills to their full potential, it's the Officers Academy," Felix agreed, "…It'll be good for him."

Felix then glanced at the last name on the list.

"Of course, Ingrid. Did she tell you she was accepted to the Pegasi basic training course?"

"Did she tell me?" Dimitri laughed, "She dragged me out of my room in the middle of a session with my tutor just to drag me to the stables and show off which Pegasus was hers! I'm glad Ingrid's one step closer to fulfilling her dreams though."

House Galatea still hadn't recovered from their financial woes, and rumors were starting to spread that it likely never will. The rumors bothered Ingrid much more than she would ever say, and it was worrying some of the things she thought of and even attempted to do to alleviate the issue just a little. But that was Ingrid, determined to do whatever she could, whatever she must, for the sake of those she cares for. She was stubborn like that, no matter what anyone said. Ingrid was just was kind and caring as when they were young. A noble young woman who was blossoming into a true knight with each day. Although, as the years passed, Ingrid's patience with both Felix and Sylvain plummeted. A sharp glare and a tug of their ears would follow whenever they did something that displeased her. Dimitri was a master of avoiding her bad moods, although during his incredibly rare moments of stubborn recklessness that reminded Felix of their early years, she was ready and armed with a lengthy lecture and a disappointed look that could make one feel like they kicked a puppy. But her mood could easily be turned around by bribing her with her favorite desserts. And no matter how annoyed she got with them, she still confided in them and only ever relaxed completely when she was with them.

"She'll be excited to get the news," Felix said, "It'd be nice for her to meet some new people."

"I'd be glad if she could find more friends at the academy," Dimitri nodded, "I always wondered if she ever got tired of only having us."

"Don't let her hear you say that; you'll graduate to getting your ear yanked like me and Sylvain."

Felix made sure to shove Dimitri when he tried, and failed miserably, to hide his laughter.

"So, that's everyone!" Dimitri looked at Felix expectantly, "What do you think?"

The loyal Dedue, the perceptive Ashe, the gentle Mercedes, the lively Annette, the reliable Sylvain, and the determined Ingrid. All six of them had their merits, and Felix thought they could be trusted to work with Dimitri, to become the knights Faerghus needs. If Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dedue in particular were going, then there was no doubt about it. They were all great choices, much better than anyone those stack of letters suggested.

…But six, huh? Dimitri only needed six people with him…

"I'm sure they'll keep a stupid bastard like you in check," Felix said after a moment, not looking over at Dimitri, "You've got a nice selection."

"I knew you'd agree," Dimitri sighed with relief, "I can't think of anyone better than these guys to form a team with."

…Not a single person…?

"I sure all eight of us will become the best team Faerghus, no, _Fodlan_ has ever seen," Dimitri said with a confident nod.

"…_Eight_ of us?" Felix repeated.

"Yes, Felix, six plus two is eight, remember?"

Goddess, he wanted to punch the smug look off this asshole's face…But…

"So, I'm coming, then?" he had to be sure, "I'm part of this so-called special inner circle of yours?"

"Well, yes? It's you, after all," Dimitri was the perfect picture of confusion, "Was it not obvious?"

"I'm not on that list of yours, Dimitri."

"I…thought it was a given…"

Oh. Well, it seemed that Felix was the idiot this time.

"…Aw, Felix, is that a smile I see on your-?"

"Keep staring, and you're losing an eye, boar."

* * *

They were fifteen years old, and those who Dimitri had recommended to join him at the Officers Academy next year were already a true team.

The fact was that there was no way for the crown prince to avoid dancing at his fifteenth birthday party. What was also fact was that Dimitri was possibly the easiest man to fluster in all of Faerghus. So, of course, it was only natural that Felix would be here, witnessing this disaster from the comfort of the sidelines.

"You can do this, Your Highness!" Dedue said softly, clenching his fist, "You have practiced so much, this is nothing."

"Practice isn't the issue," Felix scoffed, "The second that girl started turning on the charm they were both doomed."

It was a small blessing that Dimitri and the young Countess he was dancing with weren't alone on the ballroom floor, so they weren't necessarily the center of attention. But there weren't nearly enough dancing couples to hide how the Countess was flirting blatantly with the prince, even if Felix couldn't hear what was being said from where he stood. And even if the flirting wasn't obvious, there was no other reason for the redness that was spreading over Dimitri's face, even covering his ears and neck. Dimitri was a perfectly fine dancer most of the time, but he had never been great around strangers expressing their interest in him. And with each flare of his blush, Dimitri would stumble, would accidentally step on his partner's foot, would miss a step or a handoff. Yes, it was quite a disaster.

And absolutely hilarious.

"Ouch!" Ashe winced as Dimitri stomped on the Countess' foot for the sixth time, "I gotta hand it to that Countess, I don't think I'd be able to keep a smile on my face after all that."

"I agree," Annette looked torn between a grimace of sympathy and giggling at the situation, "And she's still trying to flirt with him!"

"If only I had been faster to approach the prince before," Mercedes sighed as she watched the disaster unfold, "It would have saved everyone so much embarrassment!"

Last year, after Dimitri had showed Felix his list of recommendations to join him at the Officers Academy, Dimitri had insisted on having all eight of the future members of the Blue Lions interact as much as possible. He wanted them to become comfortable with each other, saying that it would help them study better and become a more cohesive unit, both at the school and once they were the knights who would lead Faerghus. It had been awkward at first, especially with Ashe's uneasiness and Mercedes only being truly comfortable around Annette, and certainly not helped by Felix's own prickly attitude. But within a few short months, Ashe had opened up, Mercedes had relaxed around them, and all of them had learned to deal with Felix. Perhaps it had been so easy since most of them were already so familiar with each other. But whatever did the trick, they were finally a team.

A team that was staying on the sidelines and enjoying the show as their unfortunate leader tried valiantly to salvage this wreck of a dance.

"Come now, Mercedes, if you'd gotten to Dimitri first, we'd be missing out on this entertainment," Felix said, "Ow!"

Felix turned to glare at Ingrid, who was staring back just as fiercely, her fingers still hovering over the spot on his arm she had just pinched.

"Don't be so mean, Felix," she warned, "Milord's trying his best out there."

"You know, I don't see you treating Dimitri as roughly as you treat me or Sylvain," Felix said, rubbing his arm.

"That's because you and Sylvain are the worst troublemakers I've ever known. Honestly, why couldn't you two turn out more like Dimitri?"

Felix grumbled, almost complaining how Dimitri had been far worse back when they were children. But Felix had long since given up on the story. No matter how many times he told it, even when Dimitri backed him up, neither Ingrid nor Sylvain ever believed that Dimitri had once been a wild chaotic force of a child. Of course, despite the widespread rumors during those days, by the time the two of them had met Dimitri the prince was a calm and polite young boy, so they probably assumed the rumors were just overblown falsities. Of course…

Ingrid looked past Felix, her eyes widening slightly, before she excused herself. Felix watched as she headed towards Sylvain, who was surrounded by a small crowd. The average eye would observe the scene and see a happy young man enjoying the spotlight.

But Felix and Ingrid knew him far too well to make the same mistake…

Ingrid made her way through the crowd to Sylvain's side, saying something Felix couldn't hear. But the relief on Sylvain's face as Ingrid took his arm and led him back to where the rest of their group waited was palpable.

"Ingrid, my knight in shining armor, you've saved me once again!" Sylvain exclaimed, "Um, Ingrid, you can let go of my arm now."

"If I do that, you'll get yourself involved in some new mess," Ingrid said firmly, holding Sylvain's arm close, "This way I can keep you where I can see you."

"Fine, Mother," Sylvain teased, flinching at the look Ingrid shot him, "Ah, sorry, Ingrid…"

"What were they mobbing you about, Sylvain?" Ashe asked, looking over at the group that was glancing over at them now and then before whispering to themselves.

"Same old, same old," Sylvain waved his hand dismissively, a smile ever present on his face "Too curious about things that don't concern them."

Ah…The rumors. Felix was certain the group had been trying to get some gossip on the recent rumors that, a few weeks earlier, Sylvain's disinherited brother had disappeared from the castle he'd been banished to. And other rumors claimed to have seen the man travelling with a band of thieves.

…Sylvain was too skilled at masking his worries for his own good…

"Ingrid, dear," Mercedes said, "I do believe that young man over there is staring at you rather intensely."

It was almost silly how all of them turned their heads in unison to look where Mercedes was staring. Felix would've laughed if Ingrid didn't suddenly tense, tightening her grip on Sylvain's arm.

"…A persistent suitor?" Felix asked, narrowing his eyes at the man, making him turn away from the group while Sylvain moved himself so that Ingrid was completely blocked off from the man.

"I should've expected he'd be here," Ingrid sighed, "Mother insisted I meet him, that his family was well off. He…wasn't very happy when I declined his proposal…"

"Shall I say something to him, Lady Ingrid?" Dedue offered, already taking some steps toward where the man stood.

"No, no, you don't have to."

"But the way that guy's been staring is creepy," Ashe muttered, "…I could go over there and-"

"No, Ashe," Sylvain interrupted.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"If it's anything like what you did to that guy who insulted Sir Lonato two weeks ago, I can't cover for you again."

As Ashe grumbled, Annette raised a hand, a soft orange glow enveloping it, and discreetly pointed it towards Ingrid's former suitor. The group watched as the man yelped and dropped the wine glass he held. The glow around Annette's hand quickly shifted to a pale blue and the wine suddenly splashed all over the man's clothes. Annette let out a pleased chuckle as the man stomped out of the room.

"Simple heat and liquid manipulation," she said, smiling somewhat smugly, "One of the first things we learned at the mage academy, right, Mercie?"

"Oh, Annie," Mercedes tried to reprimand her friend, but the effect was lost by her struggle to keep the smile off her face.

"Thank you," Ingrid whispered, a shy smile on her face.

"Now that that's taken care of," Sylvain said, looking out towards the ballroom floor, "How's Dimitri doing out there?"

"Awful," came Felix's immediate reply, "…Actually, isn't this dance taking too long?"

Indeed, Dimitri and that same flirty Countess were still dancing, Dimitri's face as red as ever, though he seemed far more exhausted than he had earlier. And…now that Felix looked carefully, the other couples seemed to be completely different people.

"Oh no, I think they started the second dance set while we weren't paying attention," Ingrid said.

"A second set?" Ashe exclaimed, "And that Countess _still_ hasn't let go of His Highness?"

"I don't think His Highness will be pleased to know we missed the chance to help him escape," Dedue murmured.

And indeed, during one of the turns, Dimitri quickly glanced towards the group with an obviously irritated expression. Felix snorted at the way the prince's cheeks were slightly puffed out, a childhood habit he'd never been able to fully rid himself of.

"Hang in there, milord," Sylvain said sympathetically.

After several more agonizing minutes of watching Dimitri suffer, the second set finally ended. Dimitri quickly bowed to the Countess and, before the Countess could possibly suggest yet another set, quickly weaved his way through the other dancers and crowds to where Felix and everyone else were standing.

"Nice to see you survived, Dimitri!" Felix greeted the prince, only to be met with a glare.

"I don't wish to talk about it," Dimitri said through gritted teeth. He turned towards Mercedes, "Mercedes, I beg of you, if I must go back to the ballroom floor again…"

"I swear, I'll claim you as my partner before anyone else, my prince," Mercedes assured him gently.

"Your Highness, I don't think the Countess is ready to let go just yet," Dedue warned.

Dimitri let out a frustrated groan as the very persistent young lady came closer and closer. Suddenly, he locked eyes with Felix…and Felix was not liking the sparkle in the prince's eyes.

"Why, Felix!" Dimitri suddenly said once the Countess was in earshot, "Why didn't you tell me how much you wanted to dance with the Countess?"

"What," the words had thrown Felix off so much he couldn't retort, the others carefully masking their snickers.

"My dear Countess, would you give my friend here the honor of a dance?" Dimitri asked the lady. He cut Felix off before his righteous fury-filled reply could come out, "And please, ignore whatever he says, he never speaks honestly."

Felix could only sputter as the Countess, apparently more than pleased to switch targets, latched onto his arm with an iron grip and dragged him to the ballroom floor for the next dance. If Dimitri gave a single damn about the look promising death Felix was aiming at him, he didn't seem to care one bit. Nor did any of the unashamedly amused members of their group, the traitors.

And if the stubborn young Countess had anything to say about going from a too flustered to dance properly prince to a Duke's son with two left feet and a sharp tongue, she kept it to herself.

* * *

They were sixteen years old, and childhood was officially their past, the Officers Academy their future.

In less than a week, it would time to travel to the Garreg Mach Monastery to officially become students of the Officers Academy. Felix had finished packing earlier than expected. He had actually been all packed and ready to go much earlier, but his mother had seen how few items he planned on taking along and forced him to empty his bags. The next few days had been spent fighting with his mother about what he should or shouldn't bring to the academy, his father watching from the background, an ever-amused spectator. With not much else to do but count down the days before leaving, Felix headed to the castle to check up on how Dimitri was doing. If he was lucky, Dimitri wouldn't be finished packing, and he could get some good mocking in.

Felix easily entered the castle, the guards barely looking twice at him and several of the longtime servants greeting him warmly. He knew these halls as well as he knew his own estate.

…It really had been ten years, hadn't it?

Dimitri wasn't in his room. Half packed bags were strewn across the floor, books and papers spread out over his bed and desk. This was probably the messiest Felix had seen the room since the pair were nine. The library was empty, as were several of the guest halls.

Which could only mean one thing…And Felix didn't even have to use a secret passage or stolen keys anymore…

Dimitri was in the first place Felix checked. Eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply, he lay on the grass, his head at the foot of the boulder which had once been unbelievably massive to their younger selves, surrounded by the same old trees, standing tall even though their branches were still as fragile as ever.

Felix crouched down beside the prince, watching his sleeping expression for a short moment, before reaching out and pinching his nose. Within seconds, Dimitri gasped for air, eyes snapping open as he sat up, his head nearly colliding with Felix's. Dimitri glared at Felix, who laughed at him, loudly, freely.

"Morning, Dimitri," Felix greeted with a mocking wave.

"You couldn't wake me up like a normal person?" Dimitri muttered.

"And where's the fun in that?" Felix retorted, sitting down with his back leaning against the boulder. He winced when a throb of pain spread through his arm, a reminder of his old accident. It would probably rain soon, "…You really shouldn't fall asleep out here with no one to keep an eye on you."

"I suppose not," Dimitri agreed, stretching before he scooted back to press his back against the boulder as well, "…It was nice though…Nostalgic."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, a gentle breeze playing with their hair, watching an increasing number of gray clouds pass by. Just ten years earlier, this boulder had been a fortress, and the sticks that littered the ground had been swords.

"I saw your battlefield of a room before I got here," Felix said, "Truly a boar at heart, aren't you?"

"Please, don't remind me," Dimitri groaned, putting a hand to his forehead, "I don't want to overdo things and bring more than I need. But I can't figure out what to leave behind either."

"Wouldn't Dedue take care of it for you if you asked him?"

"Dedue's busy enough packing for himself! Something about how plants need to be prepared a certain way for long travel. And he's my retainer, this isn't his job…Even though he seems to think otherwise half the time…"

"I could always call my mother over to take care of the packing for you," Felix suggested.

"I'd rather take on our old griffon friend," the response was so immediate, so deadpan, that Felix burst out laughing. By the time he had calmed down, Dimitri's face was the brightest red and he was panicking, "P-please don't tell the Duchess I said that! She's a lovely woman, truly! I-I mean, she has her moments, but-"

As Dimitri stuttered and struggled hard to backtrack, Felix just grinned and closed his eyes.

"Are you ignoring me, Felix?"

"Have been for a while now, actually."

He heard Dimitri let out a huff of amusement. It was quiet for a few moments longer, the only sound being their soft breathing and the breeze rustling the leaves.

"Are you ready for the academy?"

Felix opened his eyes at the question, glancing over at Dimitri, who was staring at him. Felix took a moment to think it over. Another moment among many others he'd been having for the past few weeks.

"I'm ready to find some new people to spar with. Adrestia and Leicester better bring their best with them, I want a new challenge."

"That _is_ what you'd focus on…" Dimitri sighed, "I'm certain there will be plenty of new people for you to face. I've been hearing plenty about Adrestia's Edelgard and Leicester's Claude. If they're even half of what the reports make them out to be, then the people they bring with them will be an interesting bunch."

Dimitri frowned at Felix, a clear look of exhaustion yet acceptance.

"Felix, please don't cause trouble. The academy's main purpose is to encourage friendship and peace among our lands. Ingrid and I already have enough on our plates looking after you and Sylvain, we don't need a diplomatic incident on top of all that."

"Sylvain and I didn't ask you or Ingrid to hover like you do. And besides, I don't know, the idea of seeing you have to talk out your ass to cover for me makes it really tempting."

"Ugh!" Dimitri covered his face with his hands, "I can't believe I chose you as my friend."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, _you_ were the annoying brat who wanted someone to stab at with your stick," Felix replied, picturing that six year old boy covered in dirt and scrapes, a blanket tied around him like a cape and a large stick he called a sword.

"…I wanted you to like me…"

Felix looked at Dimitri questioningly. The prince's cheeks had the slightest tinge of pink to them as he sheepishly recalled the memory.

"I admit, I don't remember a lot from the first couple years of our friendship. A magical lake, that old griffon, something about a meteor shower…The other years are clearer to me, but my memories of those early times are spotty at best, not like yours. But one thing I can remember as if it happened yesterday was that day we met. When I first saw you standing by that gate, I don't know if it was anything specific about you that drew me in. I hoped you weren't boring like everyone else I had met. I hoped you were someone I could like, that I could call my friend. But more than I could bear, more than I had ever wished for anything else, I wanted you to like me. To want to come back and see me. I think that's the main reason I took you on so many adventures. I wanted to show you the incredible things I saw, give you experiences I knew most nobles would never have."

"You mean, you wanted to give me an incentive to return," Felix said, the memories of those days and their childish adventures coming back to him, "You hoped I'd be intrigued by your shenanigans and be curious enough to see you willingly, not out of obligation."

"Well, I don't think my younger self was ever truly aware that was what he was doing, but yes, that was the idea!" Dimitri let out a soft chuckle, "You know, most of the places and events I showed you are things I've never shared with anyone else, not even my family. I've never even shown Ingrid or Sylvain."

"…Is that so?" Felix replied, "Hmm, on the one hand I enjoy knowing things they don't. On the other hand, it doesn't feel right to keep stuff like that away from those two."

"I agree! We should try and set aside some time to explore our old haunts before we go to the academy, just the four of us. It'll be like taking a trip down memory lane, don't you think?"

"…Pah, you say the most sentimental shit sometimes."

…But it made him nostalgic.

Felix wondered if that cranky griffon was still hiding in the forest, having last seen it when they went looking for it five years ago. He wondered if the lake with violet water and bright blue lily pads was still there. He wondered if that nearby village still held those loud, colorful harvest festivals. He wondered and wondered and wondered…

How many of the things that they had experienced over the past decade were still out there, waiting to be remembered and found again?

…And just when had Felix turned into a sentimental old fool himself? Ugh, how stupid…

Dimitri got to his feet, helping Felix up as well, the pair patting the dirt and grass off their clothes. They both looked at the castle.

"Who knows if I'm ready?" Felix finally admitted.

Dimitri didn't say anything, waiting for Felix to continue. All the thoughts that had ran through Felix's mind came to him at once.

"I can't say I'm truly ready…This is something new, more different than anything else I've experienced. When we get to the monastery, we'll all be out of our element."

"Yes," Dimitri nodded, "However, the students from Adrestia and Leicester will be in the same boat as we are. Actually, if anything, we may have a leg up on them, since all of our group has had time to get to know each other while they presumably haven't. But no matter how much we try to prepare, I don't think any of us are truly as ready as we want to, or expect to, be. So…all we can do is throw ourselves into things and work with what we get."

"So, we should roll with the punches, huh? You know, that doesn't sound like something a wise prince should be saying," Felix said, shoving him lightly.

"Well, it's said that experience is the best teacher. And I must agree. After all, where would you and I be without all of our experiences molding us over the past decade?"

Where would they be indeed? Would Dimitri have never outgrown his chaotic nature, remaining a wild prince with a reputation in tatters well into adulthood? Would he have gone too far in the other direction, becoming a shadow of himself, the ideal prince that the people of Faerghus wanted him to be, with nothing for himself? And what of Felix himself? Would he have simply become like any other Faerghus noble? Studying the same things, speaking with the same type of people about the same topics? Would he have never learned to love swordsmanship or learned to speak his mind?

Would they have never gotten to know Ingrid and Sylvain if they hadn't had their falling out? What sort of people would they have become without Ingrid's careful guidance or Sylvain's cheerful spirit? And what would've become of Ingrid and Sylvain themselves? Would Ingrid still be off in the shadows, ignored and mocked by their peers, her dreams of becoming a knight remaining just dreams? Would Sylvain have grown tired of people who only wished to talk to him so they could spread more rumors about his family, his caring and brotherly nature fading as he became more closed off?

The many experiences they had, from the fun to the terrifying to the bitter, had done so much for them. Felix didn't think he'd be able to recognize the people they would have become without those years of memories.

"Well…I think I should try and make some progress on packing," Dimitri didn't sound the slightest bit excited for what lay ahead.

"And I think I should come with you and watch you suffer," Felix said as he started walking towards the castle.

"Felix?"

The way Dimitri said his name made him pause and turn around. Dimitri stood there, a hand on his hip and a content, fond smile on his face.

"I look forward to studying with you at the academy, partner."

Felix grinned and waved his hand dismissively in Dimitri's direction before he resumed walking to the castle.

"…Likewise, old friend…"

* * *

Fun fact, I was originally gonna post this on Monday but then I remembered Ingrid's profile would come out on Wednesday and I planned to have her show up in a small scene so I decided to wait. Cue Intsys being like "oh by the way, Ingrid and Sylvain are also childhood friends with Dimitri and Felix". I then spent SO MUCH TIME revamping portions of this fic. Fun fact 2: the first part of this fic was originally the entire fic. As you can see by the word count, I got a little carried away. Also, once again, everyone names are based on how Serenes Forest spells them, with the extra Dimitri name because it just seems to be the commonly used one here. I'll adjust all spellings once the localization reveals the official spellings.

So one of my headcanons is that when Dimitri was little he was the wildest little chaotic child ever while Felix was on the calmer and proper side. Dimitri's wild nature is what led to Felix nicknaming him "boar", based on what I could find on how boars are perceived in Japanese culture. It's just my guess on the nickname. And yeah, Dimitri eventually mellowed out while Felix became wilder. That's how I see it.

Ingrid and Sylvain being part of the childhood friends group was a surprise I wasn't ready for, but I couldn't leave them out even if the focus of the fic was Dimitri and Felix. So I decided to make it so that Dimitri and Felix became friends first, had their little separation as they changed, Dimitri befriended Ingrid and Felix befriended Sylvain and then all four of them became childhood buddies. This is also my way of covering for myself concerning my aforementioned "Dimitri was a wild child" headcanon, since Ingrid only refers to Felix and Sylvain as troublemakers when they were kids. I just made it so that by the time Ingrid and Sylvain got involved, Dimitri and Felix were closer to their current personalities instead of their old ones.

Oh, and by the way, I headcanon that our three main lords are 18 years old at the time of the game, so the end of this fic takes place two years before the game's plot.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this monster of a fic. Oh gosh, I'm so tired, I've spent so much time writing and editing this thing. But I had fun with it! And I hope you guys do too! Please read and review!


End file.
